


Saltar la cuerda y otros retos

by Avrilita2005



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Chistes malos, Cosmo ama a Tails pero no lo sabe todavía, Cosmo es un poco idiota, Cream es la hostia, Flirting, Jokes, Tails ama a Cosmo pero es malo para decirlo, Tails es un bromista
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilita2005/pseuds/Avrilita2005
Summary: Cosmo solo quiere ganarle por una vez a Tails, pero él resulta muy astuto para ella.
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower





	1. Saltar la cuerda

Llegó corriendo con una cuerda de saltar en manos, con una sonrisa y mirada tierna en su fino rostro. Se dirigió al chico zorro de dos colas, quién estaba tranquilamente sentado en el pasto del patio, disfrutando del pacífico día.

—Oye Tails, ¿competimos?— preguntó Cosmo.

El contrario se tomó un segundo para responder, bajando su mirada azul a la manos de la niña frente a él, solo para subirla para mirarla a los ojos.

—Practicaste, ¿cierto?

—No, ¿cómo crees? ¡Solo encontré la cuerda y pensé que sería divertido hacer una competencia!— respondió. Al ver al rubio asintiendo con la cabeza, su expresión cambio a una de malicia. Una divertida malicia.

«¡Practiqué todo el día de ayer!» pensó la peliverde «Nunca lo he visto saltar la cuerda, pero de todas formas, sí sabe hacerlo, ¡es imposible que me gané con todo mi intenso entrenamiento! ¡Es hora de que seas testigo de todo mi poder, Tails!»

—Solo suéltalo Cosmo, ¿qué quieres si ganas?— preguntó él.

—Ah, pues...— su rostro reflejaba duda, realmente no pensó en eso- Quiero que tú... ¡Seas mi sirviente por un mes!

—De acuerdo— asintió el chico— Realmente quieres sentir el poder por una vez, ¿cierto?— dijo con un tono burlón pero con una sonrisa dulce, como si con ella pudiera ocultar su intención de carrilla.

—¡Eso no es cierto!- se apresuró ella a contestar— Bueno... Dime tú qué quieres si ganas.

—Invítame un jugo. ¿Te digo el sabor?

—No necesito saberlo— dijo Cosmo. Extendió la cuerda y la tomó de los extremos, preparándose para empezar a saltar, segura de que iba a ganar.

Tails seguía sentado cómodamente en el piso. Él disfrutaba de los días sin problemas, sin Eggman jodiendo como siempre con sus robots. A veces el malvado doctor podía traer peligros serios, y otras veces solo tonterías, pero seguía siendo un rival a vencer.

Y al zorro le gustaba pasar estos días con Cosmo, pues le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, jurando que la protegería de cualquier cosa.

Ha pasado un año desde que la niña planta regresó de la muerte, gracias a la semilla que había plantado y gracias también a un padre y su hijo. No quería perderla de nuevo, así que ahora estaba a su lado como una especie de guardián.

Pero debía volver a pensar en la competencia, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es tu récord de saltos?

—Ah, pues son 27— contestó ella sin rodeos.

«Realmente son 16» pensó. El entrenamiento no había ayudado de mucho, al parecer.

Entonces, tomó la cuerda con firmeza y comenzó a hacer el salto, calculando lo más preciso posible el momento para separar sus pies del piso y así hacerlo de forma seguida.

—Mi récord son 58 saltos— respondió Tails.

A Cosmo casí se le salen los ojos de las cuencas por la sorpresa de escuchar tal cifra. Esto provocó que sus pies se enredaran con la cuerda y un agudo grito se hizo sonar en su mente.

«¡¿58 saltos?! ¡Eso está muy lejos de 16!» pensó con asombro mientras iba de cara contra el piso, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para poder pensar eso.

—O al menos eso me gustaría. En realidad son 7, no sé saltar muy bien la cuerda— admitió Tails con una tierna sonrisa.

Entonces ella cayó al piso. Perdió.

—Supongo que el tuyo es 0— dijo el peludo mirando con diversión a la niña tirada en el piso. Se paró y muy amablemente le ofreció la mano— ¿Quieres ayuda?

La contraria tomó con pena la mano del chico, desviando la mirada. Por alguna razón, siempre se ponía roja al hacerlo, algo que a Tails siempre le parecía chistoso, y como era costumbre, nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de burlarse.

—¿Por qué siempre te pones roja al tomarme de la mano? ¿Acaso comiste chile piquín?— inquirió el zorro inclinándose a ella.

—No, yo no como chile piquín— respondió todavía roja, pero con sinceridad. Ella en verdad no comía eso.

El rubio recogió la cuerda del piso y procedió a prepararse para saltar.

—Oye, Cos, se me olvidó la cantidad de saltos que hiciste, ¿me puedes decir cuántos necesito para ganar?— preguntó Tails con toda la intención de burlarse. La chica solo rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Él pensaba que se veía realmente adorable cuando hacía eso.

—Solo necesitas uno...— respondió derrotada.

Y el zorro hizo el salto único para ganar. Victorioso, le regresó la cuerda a Cosmo con una dulce expresión. Ella tomó la cuerda resignada.

—¿De qué sabor quieres tu jugo?


	2. Bicicleta

—¿Para qué quieres andar en bicicleta si puedes volar?

—Solo quiero que hagamos un paseo.

Tails llevaba consigo una bicicleta BMX roja con negro, mientras que Cosmo solo lo veía extrañada. El zorro se subió a la bici y, todavía detenido, se quedó viendo a su compañera.

—Súbete— pidió.

La chica verde parpadeó dos veces, sin notar que un notorio rubor se extendía por su pálido rostro. Miro con extrañeza a su amigo y respondió.

—¿Pero cómo? Con tus colas será un poquito incómodo, ¿no crees?

—Te voy a rodear con mis colas, así estarás más segura.

—Pero no quiero ser una molestia, digo... ¿No crees que sea más emocionante ir en bici con tus colas libres para tomar impulso?

—Nunca has sido una molestia, y no soy como Sonic, yo sí sé apreciar un buen paseo tranquilo.

—Pero…

—¿No será que estás buscando una excusa para no subirte?— preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cosmo se sintió ofendida, definitivamente no estaba buscando una excusa parar no subirse a la parte trasera de la bicicleta, para no sujetarse del cuerpo de Tails y para no esconder su cara en la espalda del rubio. Definitivamente no, es solo que... Sería raro. Aún así, negando todo esto, sus mejillas solo se pusieron más rojas.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué evitaría subirme a tu bicicleta detrás de ti...?

—Te reto a hacerlo— desafío Tails.

—Reto aceptado— dijo la peliverde.

Tomó un profundo respiro y sonrío con confianza, dándole cierto aire de arrogancia, muy extraño en ella. Aunque tampoco fuera de lugar considerando el contexto: solo era subirse a la maldita bici. Tan fácil como eso, solo un idiota no podría ganar.

—¡Sí gano me compras todos los helados que quiera por el resto del mes!— propuso la chica.

—Sí gano, quiero que veas una película de terror conmigo.

A Cosmo le corrió un escalofrío de escuchar las palabras "película de terror". Tails sabía bien que ella las detestaba, y ella sabía bien que, como era habitual, todo lo que quería el zorro era burlarse de su cobardía. Y eso le ofendia, ¿ella cobarde? ¡Por favor, literalmente les salvó el trasero a todos una vez!

Aunque suponía que lo gracioso radicaba cuando se orinaba encima. Y entonces pensó en lo gran amigo que es él: cuando pasa eso, se ríe, pero inmediatamente después, se derrama agua encima para que todos piensen que fue un accidente o un juego de ellos.

Pero debía concentrarse en el desafío que tenía frente a ella.

«No, Tails... Por está vez no tendrás la satisfacción de verme aterrada, ¡está vez te voy a ganar, me lo dejaste sumamente fácil!» Pensó determinada.

Y justo cuando comenzó a tomar asiento, su amigo habló nuevamente.

—¿No crees que nos veremos lindos? Cualquiera pensará que somos novios— dijo dulcemente.

La niña se quedó helada al escuchar el absurdo comentario del zorro, y su sonrojo solo se hizo mucho más fuerte, así como sus piernas temblaron. No se pudo mover.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ¡me voy a subir!

—¿Sabes? Cream puede subirse sin problemas— dijo Tails con picardía. La estaba provocando, eso buscaba.

—¿Y qué sí Cream se puede subir?— cuestionó Cosmo— ¡¿Haz tomado paseos con ella así?!— por alguna razón, pensar en eso hacía que el estómago se le revolviera, como si le molestará o algo así. Ella negó esta extraña emoción que no se sentía muy bien.

—¿Celosa?

—¡No! ¿Por qué lo estaría?— contestó apresurada.

—Dime la verdad Cos, ¿estás celosa de ella...?— la planta rodó los ojos— ¿O de mí?— de golpe, miró fijamente al zorro frente a ella.

—¡De ninguno!— gritó en lo que se iba corriendo con el rostro ardiendo de pena.

Tails la siguió igualando su paso con la bicicleta.

—¡Oye, acabas de perder!

—¡Ya sé, ¿y?!

—¡Vamos a ver El silencio de los corderos!


	3. Especial de Navidad

Era Nochebuena y los amigos decidieron reunirse para cenar en la casa de las conejas. Vanilla era una excelente cocinera, y recibió gran apoyo de parte de Vector quién definitivamente no era su simp.

Amy estaba colgando un muérdago en algún punto específico de la casa, esperando obtener algún beso de Sonic. Este último competía con Knuckles por ver quién envolvía los regalos más rápido.

Espio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta usando su camuflaje, se robaba los postres que recién llegaban a la mesa. Charmy lo acompañaba como el buen compañero del crimen que era. Y Cream estaba ayudando a su mamá junto con Cheese, aunque igual se tomaba un tiempo para platicar con sus amigos.

Cosmo estaba alerta, no veía a Tails por ningún lado, y conociendolo, el zorro había llegado puntual y simplemente esperaba el momento perfecto para joderla.

—¡Hola, Cos!— saludó Tails detrás de ella. La niña planta saltó de su lugar y se dió la vuelta para ver al vulpino, quién la miraba dulcemente.

—Ay, me asustas baboso— dijo suspirando de alivio.

—Sí, que bueno que no te orinaste. Cómo sea, quiero darte un regalo.

—¿Ya? Pero mañana los abrimos.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero mañana te doy el regalo grande, hoy te doy uno pequeño— dijo, sacando de una de sus colas un bonito gorro navideño de color rojo— Te hace falta uno, póntelo— ofreció con una linda sonrisa.

—Oh, está muy bonito Tails, muchas gracias— agradeció poniéndose el gorro. Nada más ponérselo, sintió como la mirada burlona del zorro le perforó el cerebro. Algo había aquí que no le gustaba nada.

Y entonces, el contrario se rió de forma linda.

—¡Eres una planta y no te diste cuenta del muérdago!— se tomó el estómago para calmarse— Ay, ¿cómo es esto posible?

Cosmo lo miro con terror.

—¡¿Muérdago dijiste?!— se quitó el gorro para verlo mejor y, efectivamente, este tenía un muérdago colgando de él— No...

—¡Y ya te lo pusiste!

La peliverde se volvió a poner el gorro, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. No quería ser grosera (los modales ante todo, claro que sí).

—Debes besar a alguien.

—Ya sé…

—Y debes cumplirlo.

—¡Ya sé!

—¿No quieres terminar con esto ahora?— inquirió inclinándose a ella.

—No— respondió apartando su mirada a otra parte, con el rostro igual de rojo.

—Esta bien...— abrió bien sus ojos azules, como si una idea le hubiera llegado a la mente. Más bien, parecía que fingía eso— ¡Sí besas a alguien antes de la cena, tú ganas!

Otro reto, y este si lo iba a ganar, claro que sí. No habría mejor forma de celebrar las vísperas de Navidad que ganándole a Tails en un solo desafío.

—Sí gano, quiero que no me hagas más bromas ni retos por el siguiente año.

—Si gano, te haré todas las bromas y retos que yo quiera por el siguiente año.

Cosmo bufó en respuesta. No iba a besar a Tails, eso sería muy vergonzoso. Tampoco quería besar a Sonic o a Knuckles, son buenos amigos pero definitivamente no los besaría. Mucho menos haría eso con los Chaotix, que parecen estar muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Amy sin duda estaría detrás de Sonic, por lo que ella queda descartada.

Y quedó solo Cream. Ella no se iba a negar, pues sería un simple beso en la mejilla, además, es una gran amiga.

—¿Vas a pedirle un beso a Cream? ¡Eso es tierno, al fin van a sellar su matrimonio!— exclamó contento el zorro. La seedrian saltó ante tal declaración, una: parece que le leyó la mente, y dos: definitivamente no tenía nada con la conejita.

—¡¿Cuál matrimonio?!

—Ustedes dos se pelean como casadas, no se hagan— se burló Tails.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Oye Cosmo, ¿dónde está el control de la televisión?!— preguntó Cream desde la sala. Al parecer, quiso poner algo en la tele, pronto regresaría a la cocina.

—¿Yo qué voy a saber?— contestó caminando hacia la más joven, mientras que Tails solo se reía atrás de ella, esperando el momento del beso... Si es que había.

Al llegar, Cream ya había encontrado el control y había puesto El Grinch en la tele. Solo quería ruido en la sala y fin. Entonces, vio a la peliverde y lo primero que notó fue el gorro navideño.

—¡Que bonito gorro, Cosmo!

—Gracias, Cream— agradeció resignada— Oye, yo...

—¿Eso es muérdago?— se adelantó la castaña— Debes besar a alguien.

—Ya sé, Tails me reto a que lo haga, ¡así que te pido por favor que te dejes besar!— suplicó infantilmente.

—Cosmo, eso es halagador, pero yo le voy a las Chivas— explicó Cream.

—¡No, no, no! Yo no le voy al América, ¡le voy al Necaxa!— dijo acelerada.

Entonces llegó Amy. La eriza ayudó con las decoraciones y ahora solo estaba tomando un vaso de agua.

—¡Hola chicas!— inmediatamente, notó el muérdago en el gorrito de la chica planta— El gorro se te ve muy bien, Cosmo, pero debes besar a alguien— recordó Amy con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, por eso mismo le quiero pedir un beso a Cream— contestó sin más.

—¡Oh, Cosmo! Que bueno que nos tengas la confianza para que puedas ser tú misma. No te preocupes, yo te apoyo linda— dijo la rosada poniendo una mano en el hombro de la peliverde— Lastima, hacías buena pareja con Tails.

Cosmo solo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, procesando todo lo que Amy le había dicho. ¡¿Pues qué en demonios pensaba está chica?!

Y ahora se aparecieron Sonic y Knuckles, discutiendo el resultado de su mini competencia. El equidna fue el primero en saludar a las chicas y notar la dichosa planta en ese gorrito rojo.

—Oye Cos, debes besar a alguien.

—¡Knuckles, déjala!— pidió Amy— Ella quería pedirle un beso a Cream— finalizó con un tono empático, mientras que Cosmo seguía estupefacta.

—Vaya forma de salirte de Narnia, amiga— dijo Sonic— No te preocupes, todos te apoyamos— alzó el pulgar.

—¡Increíble, pensé que tenías algo con Tails!— siguió el equidna.

—Pero yo le...

Está vez fueron los Chaotix, bueno, solo Espio y Charmy, quienes tenían algunos restos de comida en la boca que no se molestaron en limpiar. Nadie preguntó nada, pero si les pareció una sorpresa ver al reservado camaleón manchado de merengue.

—Hola chicos, es momento de apoyar a nuestra amiga Cosmo. Sé que ustedes no conviven mucho con ella, pero acaba de revelarnos que los niños son solo grandes amigos para ella— explicó Sonic.

—No te preocupes, no juzgamos— dijo Espio.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Tú bateas al otro lado?!— preguntó un muy sorprendido Charmy.

—¡Yo le voy al Necaxa!— exclamó Cosmo avergonzada, casi a gritos.

Todos se quedaron viéndola. Tails, que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo, solo presenció tal escena, haciendo todo lo posible para no caer al suelo y retorcerse de la risa.

Al final, Cosmo si que pudo decir que no le va al América, pero no supo explicar que todo esto era un reto. Cream tampoco ya que tuvo que ir a ayudar a su mamá y al señor Vector. Llegó la hora de la cena y la niña planta no beso a nadie.

—¿Entonces si te puedo hacer todas las bromas que quiera?— preguntó Tails con toda dulzura. Ella solo suspiró sonrojada.

Después de la cena, Amy llevó a Sonic tomándolo de la mano hacia un rincón de la casa, al lado del árbol de Navidad. Este sería el momento para besarlo.

—Mira arriba, Sonic— pidió la eriza con un ligero rubor. El azul le hizo caso.

—¿Qué debo ver, Amy?

—¿Eh?— la eriza alzó la vista y no había muérdago. Esa pequeña planta había desaparecido.

—Oye Tails, ¿y en dónde conseguiste esta cosa?— preguntó Cosmo, todavía molesta por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.


	4. Insomnio

Había noches en dónde la seedrian no dormir. Fantasmas del pasado la perseguían después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, y esos fantasmas no la dejaban dormir por las noches. Rara vez tenía un buen sueño, y era extraño, porque se suponía que todo ya había sido solucionado: los Metarex fueron derrotados, los seedrian regresaron de la muerte así como su planeta, y tambíen vivía con su madre y sus hermanas. Tal vez el único problema era Lucas, quién se hacía el idiota y trataba de pasar tiempo "padre-hija" con la pequeña peliverde.

Eso era basura. Al menos para Cosmo.

Pero aún así, aún con solo ese problema, ella a veces no consolaba el sueño. Le era imposible.

Y para su mala (o buena) suerte, está vez se quedó a pasar en la casa de su amigo Tails. Ella siempre lograba hacerse un tiempo para visitar a todos sus amigos en La Tierra, y no quería admitirlo, o más bien, no quería hacerlo en frente de él, pero los ratos que pasaba con el zorro siempre eran los más divertidos y agradables. Por más bromista que se ha estado volviendo el chico últimamente, y desconocía el porqué.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir?— preguntó Tails, quién estaba acostado en la cama pegada a la pared contraria a la seedrian. Cosmo cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Ya duérmete, que a esta hora sale Lilith a maldecir gente— respondió.

—Yo te pregunté primero, limón dulce— dijo con suavidad. Ella se preguntaba de dónde rayos sacó este apodo el rubio.

—Sí, no he podido dormir— contestó.

Tails suspiró, volteó a ver a la chica que estaba del otro lado del cuarto y le dijo:

—Toma leche de burra con popote, así podrás dormir.

—Que asco.

—De hecho, te reto a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué todo contigo debe ser un reto?— inquirió molesta.

—¿No quieres ganarme?— preguntó. Sabía que con esto, la peliverde cedería, pues de esta forma le tocaba el orgullo. Cosmo nunca le ha podido ganar.

Y tuvo razón, porque de inmediato, la niña se sentó en su cama y se paró de esta. Estaba temblando del frío, pero no le importó. Ahora todo lo que había en su cabeza era la idea de ganarle a Tails.

—Voy a tomarme esa leche, no debe ser tan mala. Y te voy a ganar— dijo decidida, poniendo camino a la cocina.

El zorro la siguió, listo para ver este desastre. Debido a su espeso pelaje, no sintió frío alguno. En cambio, se acercó a la seedrian y aprovechó sus dos colas para envolverla en ellas y protegerla del frío. A partir de esto, mantuvo su cara gacha en todo momento.

Cosmo se puso roja al sentir las colas de su amigo, y también notó que este miraba al suelo, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro. No iba a preguntar, aunque ciertamente desconocía el porqué. Así como también no sabía porque ella misma se ponía roja.

Al llegar al refrigerador, sacó una botella de vidrio con la leche de burra a medio terminar. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió.

—Te lo tienes que acabar todo para poder ganar— añadió Tails.

—Ya sé— terminó de servirse y fue a buscar un popote, el cual, ya obtenido, lo introdujo a su vaso— Prepárate para perder Tails, soy una planta, estoy acostumbrada a las cosas asquerosas— declaró con orgullo.

—Ayer te asustaste cuando Knuckles te enseñó un gusano— le recordó, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¡Es que son viscosos!— se excusó.

Bajó su mirada al vaso y sostuvo el popote entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda. A ella no le gustaba mucho la leche, la prefería en cereal o con chocolate, pero nunca sola. Y sí así era con la leche de vaca, no se imaginaba con la de burra.

Con mucho coraje reunido, dio un gran sorbo a la bebida. Se estremeció al sentir el sabor del líquido en su lengua, estimulando de forma negativa sus papilas gustativas.

—¿Sabes?— perfecto, él tenía que abrir la boca— He oído que para que la leche de burra haga efecto y puedas dormir bien, debes mantenerla en tu boca y revolverla por cinco segundos— finalizó, poniendo una mano en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando. La peliverde lo miro con miedo.

«¡¿Debo mantener está cosa en mi boca y revolverlo por cinco segundos?! ¡¿En cada sorbo?!» pensó. «Vamos, puedo hacerlo...»  
Procedió a pasar la leche por toda su boca, su lengua estaba enojada con ella, pero ya que, después su cerebro se lo agradecería. Ganarle a su amigo zorro será gratificante.

Tails miro con picardía a la contraria, y sonrío con aire de suficiencia.

—Por supuesto, eso es una total mentira.

Cosmo escupió su trago, para fortuna del rubio, fue al suelo y no a él. La chica empezó a toser por la desagradable experiencia, y el zorro echo a reír. Cómo siempre, debía ser dulce al hacerlo.

—¡No puede ser, en serio te lo creíste!— dijo tomándose el estómago entre risas.

—¡N-no es gracioso, Tails!— exclamó la más baja— ¡Sabes que no me gusta la leche!

La risa de Tails se calmó y sonrío tiernamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, perdón por eso. Pero me parece que ya perdiste— le recordó. Ella bufó en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos limpiaron el pequeño desastre, guardaron la botella en la nevera y Tails se bebió todo lo que quedaba del vaso, aunque sin hacer uso del popote.

—¿Qué quieres que te compre ahora?— preguntó Cosmo cruzándose de brazos, tenía que hacer algo por perder el reto, y nunca acordaron algo.

—Nada, solo quiero tu compañía— respondió. Inmediatamente dicho esto, se dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amiga y regresó a la habitación algo acelerado. La peliverde se sonrojó y lo siguió.

—No digas cosas vergonzosas— se quejó.

—No las digo— contestó él.

Entraron al cuarto y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Ella no podía conciliar el sueño, y tampoco él.

—Por cierto Tails, nunca me dijiste porque estabas despierto. ¿También tienes problemas para dormir?— preguntó.

El zorro suspiró profundamente. La seedrian juraría que sintió esa acción bastante triste, melancólico.

—Bueno, Cos… Es que tome la leche de burra, pero sin popote— finalizó.

Cosmo sabía que eso era verdad, pero también era mentira. Tails también tenía sus problemas, y estaba segura de que algunos no lo dejaban en paz, perturbando sus sueños. Ellos no son tan diferentes. Ninguno quería incomodar al otro, y se desearon buenas noches.


End file.
